Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 4 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 7 \times 4 + 6 \times 1 $ $ = 28 + 6 \times 1 $ $ = 28 + 6 $ $ = 34 $